


Партия

by adella_green



Category: Das Glasperlenspiel | The Glass Bead Game - Hermann Hesse
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Вся наша жизнь - игра.
Relationships: Plinio Designori/Joseph Knecht
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Партия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose-n-reim (rosenreim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenreim/gifts).



\- И засим, я считаю, данную дискуссию можно прервать, - провозгласил красивый юноша, улыбнулся с хитринкой и поклонился.  
Его собеседник едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза от такой напыщенности.  
Слушатели начали расходиться, а победитель подошёл ко второму юноше и бодро положил руку ему на плечи. Тот вздрогнул, но затем выпрямился.  
\- Ну что, дружище мой Кнехт, прогуляемся?  
\- Почему бы и нет, Плинио, - ответил Кнехт, понемногу расслабляясь. - Можно сходить в парк при музыкальном факультете.  
\- Эх, а в нашем порочном миру в таких случаях ходят в паб… - мечтательно, но при этом иронично заявил Плинио. - Тебе, Йозеф, такая штука и не снилась.  
\- Меня вполне устроит что-то безалкогольное. В столовой наверняка сейчас можно взять какао.  
\- Ха, какао! Я бы сделал сейчас парочку предположений, если бы не знал наверняка, что это правда.  
\- Боже, Плинио, прекрати. Надоели твои однотипные издёвки над целибатом. Какао тёплое, а скоро станет прохладно.  
\- Признаю, что ты прав, - и юноша снова склонил голову, на этот раз якобы смиренно. 

В парке были заняты все скамейки. Молодые люди переглянулись и развернулись в сторону рощи, в честь которой и был назван кампус. Стояла поздняя весна, и уже начинало темнеть и, как угадал Йозеф, немного холодать. Плинио закутался в свой шарф художника, а Кнехта достаточно хорошо грела шерстяная мантия, что не помешало ему порадоваться тому, что какао ещё не остыло. Юноши нашли удобное поваленное дерево и устроились на нём. Они обменялись новостями и успехами в Игре, похвалили друг друга и замолчали. Такое часто случалось с друзьями, когда они не спорили на зрителя.  
Через какое-то время Плинио встал и прервал молчание.  
\- Полагаю, ты помнишь, что скоро начнутся каникулы, и я покину Касталию на некоторое время?  
Йозеф поднял на него глаза. Он смотрел на Плинио свойственным ему спокойным внимательным взглядом, в глубине которого начала колыхаться тревога. Однако юноша никоим другим образом не показал этого.  
\- Как думаешь, тебя бы могли отпустить со мной хотя бы на пару дней? - с каким-то тихим отчаянием продолжил Плинио.  
\- Мне кажется, об этом не может идти и речи, - строго ответил Кнехт.  
Какое-то время он следовал взглядом за шагавшим туда-сюда другом, пока тот не остановился и не сел обратно.  
\- Ты же всё равно снова приедешь через месяц, и всё вернётся на круги своя, - весомо отметил Йозеф.  
Плинио уставился куда-то вдаль, и посмотрев в том же направлении, второй юноша увидел порхающую с ветки на ветку птичку.  
\- Этому совсем нет гарантий, - вздохнул Плинио. - Отец не очень доволен степенью практичности моего образования, хотя его вполне устраивает престижность. Возможно, он предпочёл бы, чтобы я какое-то время послужил ему помощником на заседаниях.  
\- Вряд ли ты будешь так уж сильно тосковать по Касталии. Ведь в миру есть пабы, девушки и прочее.  
\- Сдались мне эти девушки, я всё равно слишком молод, чтобы жениться.  
\- Зато у тебя есть выбор, - парировал Йозеф, используя привычный аргумент друга.  
Снова повисла тишина.  
\- Надеюсь, всё обойдётся, - наконец сказал Кнехт и поднялся, протянув руку. - Пора возвращаться, уже совсем поздно.

***  
В Касталии, разумеется, было электричество, но иногда Йозеф предпочитал пользоваться свечами. Только выйдя из медитации, он думал о чём-то неуловимом и чертил карандашом бессмысленные каракули, следуя рукой за ходом мысли. В голове у него, пока ни с чем не соединяясь, крутился один из вокализов Рахманинова. Возможно, это стало бы началом новой комбинации, если бы в келью не ворвался Плинио.  
\- Отец прислал письмо, где разрешает мне остаться ещё на две недели после начала каникул! И что-то упоминает про моего дальнего кузена, который напросился к нему в помощники. Всё складывается замечательно!  
\- Я рад за тебя, - парадоксально, но немного печально ответил Йозеф. Его всё ещё не отпускал внутренний конфликт между Касталией и внешним миром, который он хоть и обсудил со старшими, но для себя никак не мог разрешить.  
Плинио откинул растрёпанные волосы с лица.  
\- Прости, я прервал твоё созерцание. Не сердись на меня.  
\- Я не сержусь, я действительно рад. Просто немного устал от театральности наших публичных споров.  
\- Готов посвятить две добавившиеся недели исключительно Игре! Кстати, вместе с письмом мать прислала мне это, - и юноша достал из недр мантии позвякивающий мешочек.  
Кнехт взял его и развязал ленты. Внутри были стеклянные бусины разных цветов, в них отражался подрагивающий свет.  
\- Их всё ещё продают в миру, - пояснил Плинио. - Как артефакты старины, но на блошиных рынках можно найти по дешёвке.  
\- Я видел такие только в школе, когда нам рассказывали о Вальдцеле. Всегда хотел попробовать поиграть с ними. Думаю, в библиотеке есть специальный стол.  
\- Тогда поиграем завтра, а я побежал разбирать чемоданы! - и Плинио покинул келью так же быстро, как и появился в ней.

***  
В основном благодаря Йозефу, узор, сложенный из бусин, был гармоничен и красив. Плинио пару раз ходил слишком рискованно, иногда выбирал немного банальные ассоциации, но всё равно играл хорошо, хоть и не мог сравниться с Кнехтом, которого сегодня посетило вдохновение.  
Юноши снова засиделись допоздна, библиотека уже была пуста. Где-то на первом этаже еле слышно покашливал смотритель, привыкший к полуночникам. Свет горел только над их столом для Игры, что создавало загадочную атмосферу, а блеск бусин только подливал масло в этот огонь.  
Йозеф элегантно сплёл аккорд с математической формулой, и друзья сочли партию завершённой.  
\- А помнишь, ты рассказывал мне про случай с веткой бузины? - будто заговорщицки прошептал Плинио.  
\- Конечно, это одно из самых дорогих мне воспоминаний, - не совсем понимая, к чему ведёт юноша, ответил Йозеф.  
\- Давай сыграем в Игру по этим правилам?  
Кнехт слегка поднял бровь.  
\- Это будет сложно. Как мы докажем красоту и правомочность хода, если не будем знать, что в душе у другого?  
\- Понадеемся на взаимную искренность? Я думаю, мы друзья и можем доверять друг другу.  
\- С этим я согласен, но… - такая Игра была давней и, казалось бы, неосуществимой мечтой Йозефа, однако он почему-то не хотел этого признавать.  
Плинио посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Давай, - наконец сдался юноша. - Начинаешь ты.  
Пока тот думал, Кнехт разбил рисунок прошлой партии и сложил бусины в мешочек.  
\- Начну с простого, - сказал Плинио и выложил на стол светло-жёлтую бусину. - Рассвет в горах. В Касталии же есть горы?  
\- Конечно, - фыркнул второй и сделал свой ход. - “Утро” из Пер Гюнта. Не хочу усложнять.  
Плинио ответил стихотворением Гейне, Йозеф - школьным воспоминанием о запахе свежего дерева, и так они полчаса перебрасывались тихими короткими замечаниями и постукивали бусинами по столу.  
\- Сирень, - после минуты раздумий сказал Кнехт и выпрямился, уверенный, что этим ходом завершит партию.  
Узор складывался непривычно хаотичный и яркий, но при этом имел своё очарование, от которого почему-то щемило в груди.  
Не желая смириться с поражением, Плинио постучал пальцами по столу. Затем он тихо хмыкнул, выдавая свою догадку, и встал. Кнехт вопросительно наблюдал за тем, как юноша подошёл к нему. Какое-то время они рассматривали тени друг у друга на лице, а потом Плинио наклонился и поцеловал Йозефа. Тот удивлённо, но радостно и будто бы приняв свою судьбу, ответил на поцелуй. Чуть позже они оторвались друг от друга, и Йозеф прошептал:  
\- Ход засчитан. Ты победил.


End file.
